A Spark of Passion
by brokenunicorn
Summary: A LokixReader fic from a prompt on deviantart. warning for sexual themes :P Loki's POV kind of


This was for a prompt from ~KonanBases for LokixReader from Loki;s POV...which id never done before so i did my best. please dont flame me too badly :P I own nothing

* * *

They had started off meeting for coffee, every few weeks or so, their eyes meeting across his latte, their cappuccino. He would not say it had been love at first sight, he was not that naive, but there had been undeniable attraction. Soon their coffee dates had progressed to twice a week, and then dinners, during which their hands would brush reaching for the salt, their knees would casually touch beneath the table, and their eyes would lock at each incidence of contact. They would share a secret smile, a tempting smile, knowing they wanted each other but were determined to let the relationship progress slowly. They wanted something real between them, not to make a rushed job of it.

Eventually, Loki had welcomed his company into his home, cautiously at first, knowing this was a risky step to take. They had entertained themselves with movie nights, cuddling on the sofa, moving through Disney classics to loud action movies and eventually onto sappy romantic comedies. It was during these that they would connect most meaningfully, sharing a passionate kiss or two for themselves at the sickeningly sweet finale of the movie. It was then that they had started exchanging small tokens of affection, flowers, chocolates, such items were an appalling clich , that they agreed on, but neither could deny the smiles they shared when exchanging the small tokens.

Then one night, after a long day, and argument had struck, and emotions ran high. There had been screaming, and crying, and feelings running rampant. In the midst of their arguing, they had clashed, and the spark of passion had been inescapable. They had fallen into bed together, hands flying to remove clothing. Loki's tunic had been torn at the neck in their haste, the rest of their clothes strewn around the room in various places. They fit together like two puzzle pieces.

Loki writhed atop his love, both with them and against them. It was strange how he felt so sensually in tune with them, but the friction of their deed burned on his Jotun skin. The soft skin of the creature beneath him burned under his fingers. It hurt slightly, but this only made it all the more appealing. His back was slick with sweat, his heart beating erratically as he cried out in pleasure, probably alerting the entire tower to their activities. he couldn't care that much, caught in the throngs of intercourse, his mind bursting with lust.

"Submit to me" He panted, fingers wrapped in up in his lovers hair, pulling, yanking so hard, the pain only fuelling the passion. His lover groaned, moving to comply, wriggling beneath him, the movement sending his nerves tingling. He allowed inside them, thrusting rhythmically, his sweat slicked hair falling in his face.

"Oh God", They panted, eliciting a smirk from the excited Trickster as he realized quite how true that really was.

They fell together after fifteen minutes of passionate lovemaking, Loki allowing his lover to excite him, stroking a thin finger along his erect member, making him shiver as it shot impulses through his body. He turned onto his side, bearing down upon his lover, capturing their mouth on his own. He allowed his tongue to explore their mouth, the heat of their exploding against his tongue like fiery flowers, making him gasp and groan. He pushed himself up onto his knees, better to lean over them as he ran his tongue over their teeth before pursuing their tongue once more. He leant away from them after a wile, a wide smile on his face, simply relishing the feeling of a body next to his. it was a feeling he had long forgotten since being under the grasp of the Chitauri, a love he had thought he would never experience again. He was content to bask in the love of another, for now, letting himself soak up that feeling, and savour it.

It felt _right._

* * *

Okay so yeah...read and review please?


End file.
